


as long as the room keeps singing

by sprucewoodbutton



Series: Hermit Smutfics [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, repurposed from another fandom, takes place during the s6 civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprucewoodbutton/pseuds/sprucewoodbutton
Summary: Grian and Tango have some fun while they're supposed to be doing literally anything else.
Relationships: Grian/Tango
Series: Hermit Smutfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	as long as the room keeps singing

Grian did not know how he ended up in this situation.

Well, yeah, he knew _how_. The shared looks from across rooms, ending in red faces turning away. The brushing of hands they pretended not to notice. The time alone, fantasizing about what he could have. Late night exchanges ending in smiles and giddiness. But that didn't explain how he was here, in this storage room, making out with one Tango Tek.

It's not like he didn't want this - quite the opposite, actually. He'd only kissed two people in his life, so he didn't have the greatest scale of measuring it, but _damn_ was Tango a good kisser. He was just quite confused on how this came to pass.

Oh well. Better not to dwell on that. He should just focus on _making out with his crush,_ damn it!

Grian moved his hands from their awkward position on the wall where Tango had him pinned and moved them to his hips. Tango's hands tightened on his shoulders as he opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue into Grian's mouth, teasingly exploring as he pressed his lips against the other man's. _Holy shit, he's so good at this!_

Grian gasped as Tango pushed his hips into his, erection pressing into his leg. Oh god, they were both hard. Slowly, Tango began grinding their hips together, sending waves of pleasure through him. _Oh god, their levels of experience with this are so far apart..._ All of his thoughts were silenced as Tango placed Grian's hands on his hips, getting him into the rhythm of their grinding. Tango let out slight breathy moans as they moved against each other, turning on Grian way more than they should have.

The kiss ended far too soon for his liking as Tango pulled away and stared at Grian. The look he gave sent shivers down his spine, crimson eyes seeming to examine every inch of him. Tango smiled slightly before speaking. "Grian, this is all okay with you, right?"

"Um. Uh. It's.. more than okay. _Fuck."_ Grian looked away from him, flustered.

"I don't want to anything you're uncomfortable with. However, you seem to have an... ahem, problem." Tango smirked at him, resting his hands on Grian's chest. "I can help you with that. Tell me if you want me to stop." The demon sunk down to his knees, tentatively pulling at Grian's jeans. Okay, _wow,_ this was really happening. 

It's not like he hadn't thought about this type of thing - of course he had, he was on a new server with a bunch of hot men, several of which he was at war with. He was stressed, and incessant fantasizing about a little crush was a good way to relax for a while. He'd just never expected anything to come of it. Especially not _here,_ in an empty storage room, while they were supposed to be working.

"Grian, if you don't want to do this, I won't pressure you into it. It's quite sudden, and... we're kind of doing things out of order. If you just want to relax for a while, we could." Tango looked up at him, seemingly sensing his nervousness.

"No, I want to. It's just... I've never done this before. Just a bit nervous." Grian bit his lip, blushing and averting his gaze.

"Ah. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Just listen and you'll be fine." Tango pulled at Grian's zipper and then his boxers, giving him access to Grian. Tango placed his hands on Grian's hips as the winged man gripped the wall.

Tango licked his lips slightly before suddenly diving in and licking a stripe all the way up Grian's cock, causing him to gasp loudly and them clamp a hand over his mouth. Tango giggled quietly, "Aw, c'mon, baby. Let me hear you."

Grian's eyes widened at the pet name, and Tango frowned. "Ah, is it okay if I call you that? I mean, I'm literally about to suck your dick."

"Yeah, I was just surprised that's all." Grian could feel his face getting red, which was ridiculous given the situation. He thought about things too much most of the time, but right now he just needed to focus on what was happening - which got much easier when Tango took the head of his dick in and began to bob his head up and down. _Holy fucking shit._

Tango hollowed his cheeks out as he moved his head, and Grian's hands made fists behind him. "A-ah, holy shit, Tango..." All the demon did was smirk slightly at him (well, best as he could with a dick in his mouth) before suddenly taking it down to the base.

"Oh my god, Tango!" Grian's voice was high and strangled, and his right hand threaded through the other man's hair. He could feel the back of Tango's throat spasming against him as he gagged, and damn did it feel good.

Tango pulled most of the way off of Grian, gasping for air. It only took him a second before he was back to it, gradually going further and occasionally deepthroating again. This reduced Grian to an absolute mess as he gasped and moaned for Tango, noise filling the formerly quiet room without any care for who might hear them.

"Tango... oh my god... m'gonna... gonna come!" Grian gasped out, but Tango just seemed to ignore him as he quickened his pace. Grian screamed a final warning before his hips stuttered forward, his come filling Tango's mouth.

Tango waited until Grian was completely spent before pulling off of him, a few drops spilling out of his mouth as he swallowed. Grian slid down the wall from his standing position, filled with post-orgasm bliss. However, he couldn't help but notice that Tango was still hard.

"Tango." The demon turned to face Grian from his position by the wall of chests, having gone to grab a tissue to clean his face off. "Yeah?"

Grian made grabby motions with his hands. "C'mere." Tango did what he asked, a questioning look on his face - until Grian pulled him down into his lap so his back was on his chest. Grian leaned his head over Tango's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling at his zipper.

"You're still a little pent up, aren't you?" Grian whispered into Tango's ear, making him shiver. "Let me help you with that." A few more seconds and Grian had Tango's cock out of his pants and was wrapping his fingers around it, causing Tango to groan in pleasure.

"Ah- Grian-" Tango breathed, leaning his head back onto his shoulder. Grian started pumping his cock, entwining his fingers around the head occasionally and tracing lines down it.

Tango writhed in Grian's lap, letting out gasps of pleasure and his name. "Grian- don't stop- gonna come-" He whimpered, trying to stop his hips from thrusting. Grian only grinned and pumped him steadily until Tango's back was arching, his cum splattering over Grian's hand and his pants.

Tango collapsed onto Grian as the he turned him around and pulled him into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long while, just content in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags said, i repurposed this fic from a fandom im not into anymore. if you know where this was from originally, shoutout to you. also that means this is kinda old oops sjadkfjksdfl  
> also the ending is bad but im still too lazy to fix it lmao


End file.
